


Android Hickeys (because Kamski is a cocky bastard)

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Connor, Because im lazy, Fluff, I'm ace as connor yall dont ask me, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Very little dialogue, are hickeys smutty?, but also android hickeys, fuck if i know, he's nice but cocky, its a one shot leave me be, kamski is nice, this is centered around android hickeys, this is short, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ace!Connor and Kamski discover that Connor likes hickeys and Kamski is a cocky bitch





	Android Hickeys (because Kamski is a cocky bastard)

So, before Kamski, let’s just say Connor didn’t really have much experience in romantic affection. No, that’s an understatement, Connor had no experience in romantic affection, so a lot of their encounters held “firsts". There was his first kiss, his first time making out, then, of course, his first hickey. That story is fairly bland to the outside viewer but Connor absolutely went haywire, so good for him, learned something new about himself, he very much enjoyed hickeys. Except Kamski noticed this and made it his own personal mission to kiss his neck any time he got the chance, just to see the perfect android trip over his words.

One day Connor and ~~Kamski~~ Elijah (“just call me Elijah, Connor”) were laying in Elijah’s bed, cuddling, a fairly regular occurrence lately, and Connor was talking about one thing or another, just ranting, another regular occurrence, when Elijah pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck and Connor just froze. He attempted to pick back up where he left off in his sentence but found that he could not remember where it was that he stopped talking. The damage was officially done, it had been much longer than necessary to determine that Connor was flustered by the kiss and he could absolutely feel the smirk that Elijah wore. After a good amount of time, Connor snapped back into reality and continued to talk, stuttering only his first few words before getting back into his rant, one would assume Elijah would be at least slightly upset by the lack of action taken but he wasn’t. Elijah knew some days Connor wouldn’t want to do anything like that, the sexual nature of hickeys made him uncomfortable at times, but today, it seemed that was not the case.

A little bit after the previous incident, Connor and Elijah were kissing, neither of them really knew how it happened but they think Elijah was just touch-starved and wanted affection. Elijah ran his fingers along Connor’s neck and he shivered, unnecessary breath stuttering for a moment, Elijah pulled back and lowered his mouth to Connor’s neck,

“Is this ok?”

“Yes! Uh, I mean, yes, that’s fine.”

Connor always hated to be overly enthusiastic, it fed Elijah’s already giant ego, but once again, the damage was done and Connor would just have to deal with the self-satisfied smirk that always came with Connor losing control, even just a bit. He pressed a soft kiss to his neck, mirroring his actions from earlier and already felt himself tightening the grip he held in Elijah’s shirt. He began to bite at Connor’s neck a bit, enjoying the breathy gasps the normally so composed android let out. He bit particularly hard at one point and licked his neck to soothe it to which Connor responded with a full body shiver, and damn if Elijah wasn’t intrigued. He licked at the spot where a blue hickey (that he knew Connor would just get rid of later, damn self-healing, _why did I make that a thing?_ ) was forming and felt the hands on his shoulders tighten as Connor let out a shaky moan. Elijah looked up to see a bright blue blush on his face.

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t say a word.”


End file.
